yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
List of Agatha Christie's Poirot episodes
The following is a list of episodes for the British crime drama Agatha Christie's Poirot which first aired on ITVfrom 28 September 1989 to 5 December 2013. In total 70 episodes were produced over 13 series. Episodes run for either approximately 50 minutes or 90–100 minutes, the latter of which is the format of all episodes from series 6 onwards. The shorter episodes are based on Christie's short stories featuring Poirot, many published in the 1920s, and are considerably embellished from their original form. The longer episodes are based on Christie's 33 Poirot novels and one short story collection (The Labours of Hercules). While Christie's novels are set contemporaneously with the time of writing (between the 1920s and 1960s), 1936 was chosen as the year in which to place the majority of Poirot episodes; references to events such as the Jarrow March were included to strengthen this chronology.1 With some exceptions, the series as a whole is set in roughly chronological order between 1935 and 1939, just prior to the Second World War.1 Series overview Episodes Series 1 (1989) All episodes from series 1–5 are 50 minutes long, except where marked as "feature-length". |1 |- !Murder in the Mews |5 October 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |2 |- !The Adventure of Johnnie Waverly |12 October 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |3 |- !Four and Twenty Blackbirds |19 October 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |4 |- !The Third Floor Flat |2 November 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |5 |- !Triangle at Rhodes |9 November 1989 | | |6 |- !Problem at Sea |16 November 1989 | * Captain Hastings | |7 |- !The Incredible Theft |14 December 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |8 |- !The King of Clubs |21 December 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp | |9 |- !The Dream |28 December 1989 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |10 |} Series 2 (1990) |11 |- !The Veiled Lady |8 March 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |12 |- !The Lost Mine |15 March 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |13 |- !The Cornish Mystery |22 March 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |14 |- !The Disappearance of Mr. Davenheim |29 March 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |15 |- !Double Sin |5 April 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |16 |- !The Adventure of the Cheap Flat |3 May 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |17 |- !The Kidnapped Prime Minister |10 May 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |18 |- !The Adventure of the Western Star |24 May 1990 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |19 |} Series 3 (1990–91) |20 |- !How Does Your Garden Grow? |13 June 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |21 |- !The Million Dollar Bond Robbery |20 June 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Miss Lemon | |22 |- !The Plymouth Express |27 June 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |23 |- !Wasps' Nest |4 July 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |24 |- !The Tragedy at Marsdon Manor |11 July 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp | |25 |- !The Double Clue |18 July 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon, * Vera Rossakoff | |26 |- !The Mystery of the Spanish Chest |25 July 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp | |27 |- !The Theft of the Royal Ruby |26 September 1991 | | |28 |- !The Affair at the Victory Ball |3 October 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |29 |- !The Mystery of Hunter's Lodge |17 October 1991 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp | |30 |} Series 4 (1992) |31 |- !Death in the Clouds (feature-length) |1 October 1992 |Inspector Japp | |32 |- !One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (feature-length) |24 December 1992 |Inspector Japp | |33 |} Series 5 (1993) |34 |- !The Underdog |7 October 1993 | * Captain Hastings, * Miss Lemon | |35 |- !The Yellow Iris |14 October 1993 | * Captain Hastings, * Miss Lemon | |36 |- !The Case of the Missing Will |21 October 1993 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |37 |- !The Adventure of the Italian Nobleman |28 October 1993 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |38 |- !The Chocolate Box |4 November 1993 |Inspector Japp | |39 |- !Dead Man's Mirror |11 November 1993 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp | |40 |- !Jewel Robbery at the Grand Metropolitan |30 December 1993 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |41 |} Series 6 (1995–96) All episodes are feature-length from this point onwards. |42 |- !Hickory Dickory Dock |30 November 1995 | * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |43 |- !Murder on the Links |30 May 1996 |Captain Hastings | |44 |- !Dumb Witness |20 June 1996 |Captain Hastings | |45 |} Series 7 (2000) |46 |- !Lord Edgware Dies |28 December 2000 | * Captain Hastings, * Inspector Japp, * Miss Lemon | |47 |} Series 8 (2001–02) |48 |- !Murder in Mesopotamia |19 September 2002 |Captain Hastings | |49 |} Series 9 (2003–04) |50 |- !Sad Cypress |27 November 2003 | | |51 |- !Death on the Nile |29 January 2004 | | |52 |- !The Hollow |3 June 2004 | | |53 |} Series 10 (2006) |54 |- !Cards on the Table4 |29 June 2006 |Ariadne Oliver | |55 |- !After the Funeral |24 August 2006 | | |56 |- !Taken at the Flood |28 September 2006 |George, Harold Spence | |57 |} Series 11 (2008-09) |58 |- !Cat Among the Pigeons |13 November 2008 | | |59 |- !Third Girl |18 December 2008 | * Ariadne Oliver, George | |60 |- !Appointment with Death |24 September 20095 | | |61 |} Series 12 (2010–11) |62 |- !Hallowe'en Party |4 November 2010 | * Ariadne Oliver, George | |63 |- !Murder on the Orient Express6 |30 December 2010 | | |64 |- !The Clocks7 |29 September 20118 | | |65 |} Series 13 (2013) |66 |- !The Big Four |7 November 2013 |Captain Hastings, AC Japp, Miss Lemon, George | |67 |- !Dead Man's Folly |14 November 2013 |Ariadne Oliver | |68 |- !The Labours of Hercules |21 November 2013 |Vera Rossakoff | |69 |- !Curtain: Poirot's Last Case |5 December 2013 |Captain Hastings, George | |70 |} Combined stories A number of Hercule Poirot short stories were expanded into other stories or novels and have not been filmed in their original form. These are: See also * Hercule Poirot in literature Footnotes # ^''' Numerous references in early episodes place the series primarily in 1935, progressing to 1936 by series four. Most references remain to 1936, moving slowly forward to 1937 by series eleven and 1938 by Murder on the Orient Express. The Big Four is set explicitly in early 1939. The most notable exceptions to this chronology are The Mysterious Affair at Styles, which narrates Poirot's first case in 1917, and Curtain: Poirot's Last Case, which is set primarily in 1949. The Chocolate Box shows Poirot in the early 1900s, though the framing narrative remains consistent with the series' usual timeframe. # '''^ Peril at End House was first broadcast as a two-part episode, both parts of which aired back-to-back. Subsequent showings and DVD releases present it as a single feature-length episode. # ^''' DVD releases invert the order of series eight, placing Evil Under the Sun after Murder in Mesopotamia, and mislabeling the former episode's airdate as "15 December 2002" (which was the airdate for France), and the latter's airdate as "8 July 2001" (which was the U.S. airdate that aired first along with France's). # '''^ DVD releases invert the order of Cards on the Table and After the Funeral. # ^''' Although the first UK broadcast was on 24 September 2009, Appointment with Death was already legitimately available to UK viewers, having been released on DVD with the rest of series eleven on 6 October 2008. # '''^ Murder on the Orient Express was intended as the first episode of series twelve, but was held back until Christmas 2010 as a consequence of Appointment with Death's broadcast the previous year. All DVD releases restore the intended episode order. # ^''' The Clocks was intended to be placed before Hallowe'en Party, but in the UK ITV did not initially schedule its broadcast in favour of the latter episode and Murder on the Orient Express. All DVD releases restore the intended episode order. # '''^ The Clocks was released on DVD, along with the rest of series twelve, in January 2011. References # ^ External links * List of Agatha Christie's Poirot episodes from imdb.com